


A New World, an Old Fight

by Dimensional_Phaser



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimensional_Phaser/pseuds/Dimensional_Phaser
Summary: Ja-em Mikra wasn't the only one that was linked that fateful day on Takion, nor was he the only one who escaped. Iliya Luire linked and escaped also, now 17 years later she's landed on Earth. But there's a hitch she has amnesia, she only remembers her name and that Ultralinks kill and destroy. What happens when she meets MaxSteel, will she regain her memories and her missing link?





	1. Chapter 1

Makino was coming, his hordes of Ultralinks were already here and they could see the Alfalink off in the distance. It was a lost cause, Takion was going to fall, but they were still going to fight till the end for their home, their planet. Iliya ran through the barracks, alarms were blaring, and her adrenalin was rushing through her veins. She grabbed the Takion TURBO Blaster, or the TTB as they like to call it, and proceeded down the hallway. "...All Quadronno Red members proceed to city sector five. All Quadronno Blue members proceed to city sector two. All Quadronno Elite members proceed to city outer walls…" A voice blared over an unseen audio system, and that was her team, the Quadronno Elite.  
Iliya was one of the only females in the Quadronno Elite and she was the youngest member of all the Quadronno's, being only the age of 17. Her family had been in the Quadronno's for centuries and she was one of the only to make it into the Elite. She had started young, her father and mother teaching her simple skills of battle but then instead of enrolling in a normal Takion Educational System, TES, she enrolled and was accepted into the Takion Educational Militia System, TEMS. That gave her the head start she needed, and excelled, to make it into the Elite's.  
She ran out of the barracks and made it to the outer walls, "Mikra, what is the plan?"  
Ja-em Mikra turned around and looked at his youngest member; she was dressed and battle ready, she was ready for the worst. Iliya Luire was his student, or padawan if you will, and a close family friend, when she had been placed in the Elite they were both overjoyed. "Go to the North East and take the cannons there. Try and keep as many Ultralinks out of the city as possible."  
Iliya saluted by crossing her pointer and middle fingers and placing them over her heart, "Yes sir." She jumped and gave him a quick hug, she knew that this was the last time she was going to see him in this life, before running off to carry out her orders.  
By the time she reached the cannons half of them were already destroyed, "Urixo, Lulut, and Manrik you man the remaining cannons. The rest of us will give you cover, don't let anything into the city." She yelled and the orders were quickly received. They did quite well for the first ten minutes, until the second wave came. They were outmatched, a thousand to one, the cannons were lost and soon Urixo and Iliya were the only ones left.  
"We need to head back, regroup with Ja-em." Urixo shouted over his TTB.  
Iliya nodded, "Go, I will cover you."  
"But you'll…" He was cut off.  
"Don't question orders, just follow them. Besides, I'll be fine." She said with a smile, she know that she was not. Urixo nodded then ran out from the rock outcropping they had been seeking shelter in. Iliya provided the cover fire until he was a too far away, now to proceed with the plan. She then ran out of the outcropping firing at every Ultralink that dared charge her, she ran until she came to the city gates which were open to allow the troops to move out easily.  
She ran through them then ran to a building which had been partially blown apart. Once inside she entered a passcode to a secured sector, the prototype weapons sector. She ran passed every one of them, aiming for the one in the very back, the one that was the most destructive. She and Mikra had come up with an emergency plan; when Makino came, if they were not able to hold him off with their military forces Iliya was instructed to use the TURBO Star. It was a last ditch effort but she and Mikra had built it for just this case, and it was desperately needed.  
Iliya activated it and the roof opened. The TS began to rise until it was over the city walls, the Alfalink was still too far away to be reached but she could take down some of the battle ships. She fired and a bright blue beam came out from the machine, she could feel the drain but it was minimal, and the ship went down in a heap of flame and explosions. She took out five more ships before they singled her out. The Ultralinks came in a swarm, the TS was useless against such small targets, and over took her quickly. "You will not…take this world…without…a fight!" Iliya yelled between firing shots at the Ultralinks.  
She was about to blast another when she felt something hit her from behind, only being alive due to her armor, throwing her off the TURBO Star. She landed on the ground with a cry of pain, her blaster nowhere to be seen. "Absorb and expand!" An Ultralink cried, though its voice was strange. It wasn't the electronic, masculine voice she had come to know but an electronic, feminine voice.  
The Ultralink charged and Iliya ducked. "Why?!" She yelled as she punched the Ultralink, keeping it back far enough from linking.  
It stopped suddenly, its eye looking confused, "Why what?"  
Iliya stood in a defensive position, searching for any other Ultralinks nearby, "Why do destroy everything? What do you obtain from it besides the destruction of other worlds?"  
The Ultralink had to stop and think about it for a minute, "For the glory of Makino."  
"But why? What glory could you possibly gain from this? From taking the precious flame of life from those and leaving a void of darkness in its place?" Iliya asked, her eyes narrowed.  
"I-I-I don't know." The Ultralink looked around, "So much death and destruction, what if Steel is right?"  
"Who is Steel?" Iliya asked, this Ultralink seemed to be questioning of its programing.  
"N'Baro Aksteelx377, he's the Ultralink made right before me. And I guess you could call him a close companion of mine."  
"And you are?" Iliya asked wondering what was wrong with this Ultralink, not that she wasn't grateful that it wasn't trying to kill her at the moment.  
"I am N'Baro Akstarxe378. Who are you?"  
"I'm Iliya Luire, but why do you ask when you are destroying my world?" She asked this very confused but hoping to buy her time.  
"I do not think-I do not think that what Makino does is, correct." The Ultralink said with a downcast look then moved closer to Iliya, "We may not be able to save this world but Makino will continue to absorb and expand, if we fight together we may be able to defeat Makino on another world."  
Iliya looked at the Ultralink carefully, "What are you suggesting?" The cries of her people becoming clearer.  
“I can link with you, together we could become a powerful force. Your people produce Takion Unlimited Bio Optimized energy as a byproduct of living, if we combine that with my ability to weaponize materials…"  
"I would become your killing machine. You really expect me to willingly link with you? What will keep you taking complete control over my body if you do so?" Although she didn't want to admit it this Ultralink might really have changed, why else would it ask instead of just taking her?  
"Nothing but trust and the bond will be different. Since I would be linking with a biological substance not a none biological substance I will not have the same amount of control, if your will is strong enough you could override my control." An explosion was heard nearby, close enough that the ground shook, "If we are to link it must be now."  
Iliya scrunched her face and curled her lips in, "Alright, if only to stop Makino." She saw the Ultralink proceed into its linking mode and she closed her eyes fearing the worst, fearing she may become a tool of Makino's. She felt an energy field surround her then something cling to her chest, it wasn't painful but more like an embrace. She also felt a connection that hadn't been there before, like it was now something she couldn't live without. Before she knew it, it was done and she opened her eyes. A helmet descended giving her a better view of what had happened, nothing had changed much. Her armor had become lighter and smaller, but just as durable, and there were now glowing blue veins of sorts on different parts of the armor, "Is it, complete?" She asked rather hesitantly.  
"Yes, we are now link." The Ultralink responded inside her head. She visibly quivered at the thought of the Ultralink being inside her head, but the deed was done and it was just something she was going to have to get used to. "I suggest that if we are to continue to fight that we find a space craft and leave this doomed planet."  
Iliya sighed, her planet was doomed, she would never again get to see their suns rise. "There is a small space craft at the launching bays but we will never get there in time by foot."  
"Then we'll fly, going TURBO aeronautical." The suit that she had been wearing then reconfigured into a suit that could propel itself to fly. Not two seconds later they were in the air, "Mind taking over? I have no idea where this launch bay is."  
"Um, ok?" Iliya asked more than answered, the Ultralink then released control and they began to fall, "What the heck?!" She then tried to pull up wards and they began to ascend, "Uh by the way, N'Baro Akstarxe378 is rather a long name…do you go by anything else?" She found that the flying was easier than she had anticipated, all she really had to do was think about it and it happened.  
"Yes, you can call me Star."  
"Ok, then Star it is. We're here." Iliya said as she landed. "There's a shuttle over there." They quickly boarded it and took off. Iliya took one last look at her home, her planet. The Alfalink was there and it was going for the kill, "I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath.  
"The next planet Makino will probably head to is one in a spiral galaxy, the third planet from the largest star." Star informed.  
"Alright, then set a course for…" She was cut off by an explosion from the rear thrusters of the ship, "What the…we've been hit." They saw an Ultralink attack pod fly by, "Quick to the escape pod, this ship isn't going to make it." She ran and Star flew to the escape pod. The hatch closed and the pod launched, Star again put in the coordinates for the planet and the pod began to move. As it was about to jump to light speed they were hit again and Iliya was thrown into the control board knocking her out.  
"Iliya? Iliya?!" Star shouted but Iliya did not awake, instead the pod initiated the stasis mode. Iliya became frozen, time would not be able to touch her as she was keep in an induced sleep, and Star began to shut down, going into a hibernation of sorts to be woken up when summer came. The pod was now in traveling towards Earth but the engines used to make the jump to light speed where damaged so the ship was moving as fast as it could with only its primary engines. Neither occupant stirred nor would either occupant stir until the destination was reached.


	2. Chapter 2

Iliya awoke, eyes opening blurrily. She picked her head up off the console that she had been using as a pillow. Standing up she began to look around and as she stepped the pod creaked in protest. She walked out of the pod and into a darkening, sunset; the cool, dry air gently blowing in her face. She looked around the canyon she was in and saw a glow in the distance that suggested a city. Making up her mind, she set off for the city.  
She arrived at the outer city edge half-hour before nightfall. It was bustling even at that hour, cars and people rushing here and there.  
Iliya groaned at the volume of all the noise, holding her head for a moment. She shook away the fuzziness and continued into the heart of the city. As she walked people stared at her, why she didn’t know, she thought they looked the same…maybe the people in this city knew each other well and I’m a new face?  
She was passing a small shop when she heard laughing, she thought nothing of it until a boy waved at her. Confused she paused and looked at him, blinking questioningly.  
He walked over to her, “Hey, nice costume…but it’s a bit wrong to be Max Steel.”  
Iliya blinked, “Max, steel?”  
Two others came up to the boy and her, another boy placing his hand on his shoulder, “Kirbs, who’s your friend?”  
“Oh I don’t know. I was just complimenting her costume.”  
A girl walked up to Iliya with a grin, “Awesome cosplay! So that’s what a female Max Steel would look like.”  
The second boy rolled his eyes with a groan and turned to her, “Sorry to bother you, their just Max Steel fans.”  
“Huge Max Steel fans!” The first boy, Kirbs?, said.  
Iliya scrunched her brow confused, “Who is this Max, steel you keep speaking of?”  
The girl laughed, “You’re funny, how can you not know of him and dress like him.”  
Iliya frowned and said flatly, “I always look like this. At least I think I do. I don’t know.” She grabbed her head as the world began to become fuzzy again.

Max had been out hanging with his friends Sidney and Kirby when they ran into her. He had pretty much let Sidney and Kirby talk, letting them have their fangirl moment, when Steel suddenly pipped up. “Max, I’m detecting TURBO energy.”  
“Really? I’m leaking!?”  
“No, not you, her.”  
Max blinked and looked back at the girl. She looked to be increasingly confused and suddenly grabbed her head lightly. Instinctively Max reached forward, “Hey, are you ok?”  
“I-I, don’t know…”  
“Do you want to call your parents? You honestly look kind of lost.”  
“I am but I don’t—my parents…”

Iliya felt something surge through her as the second boy caught her and pulled away, he also looking at her wide eyed. He quickly brushed aside his shock and said, “Uh, my mom should be home by now. If you need help finding your parents or way back home she can defiantly help.”  
She breathed deeply for a moment, mind reeling, before nodding, “Y-yes please.”  
“I’m Max.”  
The girl smiled, “Sidney.”  
“And I’m Kirby!” The first boy grinned.  
“I’m, Iliya.”  
Max turned to the other two, “You guys can head back.”  
Sidney frowned slightly, “Are you sure, it wouldn’t be any trouble…”  
Max shook his head, “I’m sure Sid, see you tomorrow.”  
Max watched his friends leave before turning back to Iliya, “So you good walking?”  
Iliya nodded, “I’ll be fine. Thank you again.”  
“Not a problem.” Max grinned.

Half hour ago  
Star woke up on the floor of the escape pod, processor ringing. “Uh, Iliya are you ok?”  
When she didn’t receive a response her eye snapped open and searched around the capsule, “Iliya? Iliya?!”  
She hovered up to typical head-height and searched wildly before flying out to be met with a startled face.  
A darker skinned man’s eyes widened and shouted, “Ultralink!”  
He brought a gun up to rear and fired.  
Star dodged with a shout, “Wait, stop!”  
She flew out of the death trap of an escape pod, only to be thrown in the fire; surrounding her was an army–tanks, men, guns, and aerial craft. Instantly she put her arms up, desperate to show them that she meant no harm. “Please! I mean no harm.”  
An older man with peppered hair stepped forward and glared, “You’re an Ultralink, how can you possibly mean that you mean no harm?”  
“Because I don’t. I don’t agree with Makino. I am fighting against him, both me and my link-”  
“Your link?!” The older man roared.  
That snapped her back as she looked around, hoping Iliya was here. “Yes! I am linked with Iliya, a Takion and-”  
“A Takion?!” He asked again.  
Star looked at him flatly, “Yes and I could explain much better if you would stop interrupting.”  
The man thought before he finally said, “Come with us, but if you make any move to even suggest hostility…”  
Star nodded, “Got it.”  
They loaded up into a tank and she was greeted by a younger Latino man, “Who’s this boss?”  
Star flew closer a bit, “I am N’Barro Akstarxe378.”  
His brow twitched, “Do all Ultralinks have a long name?”  
Star shrugged, “They’re not really names, more of identification codes but I go by Star.”  
“Berto.” He said after a minute and turned to the older man who had just been watching Star closely with a wary eye. “She looks a lot like Steel.”  
Star’s eye widened, “You know N’Barro Aksteelx377?”  
The both turned to her and the older one asked, “Yes…how do you know him?”  
Star rolled her eye, “Well besides the obvious we were, I suppose you could call it, friends before the invasion of Takion. I have not seen anyone since. Both Iliya and I were knocked into stasis after our primary drives were hit.” There was silence for a minute before Star spoke again, “Do you have a name because I’m tired of thinking of you as ‘the old one’?”  
‘The old one’ frowned deeply but said, “Farus. So Steel convinced you to switch sides?”  
“Well, he didn’t really convince me, not even he was sure at the time but it was a thought. You know Steel? Is he here?”  
Farus remained silent as they drove and Star looked down, worried.  
When the doors finally opened again Star was becoming increasingly worried no one had said anything after the mention of Steel and she could feel Iliya’s heart rate raising. She about blasted out of the, moving gun? She’d have to browse through several databases to properly understand this new world. But before she did her heart slowed again.  
Farus stepped out and watched her closely as she exited. At this point she knew they had been invaded at some point, though obviously by a scouting party. That only begged the question of just how long did they have left to prepare?  
“How long?”  
Farus blinked, “What?”  
Star turned to him again, “How long ago were the scouts sent?”  
“You really don’t know?” Farus asked.  
If she knew what a sigh was, she would have sighed, Star could tell that he was testing her. “No, I honestly don’t know. Our pod was damaged, I have no idea how long we’ve been out.”  
Farus took a moment to answer, like he was judging the answer, “Almost seventeen and half years.”  
Star stopped abruptly, “That long? How did you manage to fend them off?”  
Berto blinked, “You know, that’s a good question. I don’t even think I really know the answer.”  
The two, a blond female and the dark skinned male, walking besides him glanced at each other but said nothing. He continued on anyway, “All most of us know is that Jim McGrath helped to stop them, him and Steel.”  
Star looked down, that name sounded familiar—but from where?  
Presently they were in a command room and Farus turned to look at her, “Before we continue this discussion, we should find your link.”  
She nodded, “That would be best.”  
Berto frowned, “Oh no, you said something about Takion. Does your link make that stuff too?”  
Star glared, “Her name is Iliya and yes, she does. Why do you look worried?”  
The dark skinned man paled, “Do you know how long ago you were separated?”  
Star glanced at her TURBO energy meter, “I’d say about two hours ago.”  
“So we have six hours left.” He replied.  
“Glad to know you care so much about me.”  
Farus glared at her, “I don’t care about you, what I care about right now is making sure that we don’t lose half of Coper Cannon to a TURBO explosion.”  
Star’s eye dipped into a frowning look, “What would cause that?”  
The blond lady answered with a slight attitude, “Your link.”  
“Why would Iliya do that? I’m, not understanding. She may have been a warrior but she fought to defend, she won’t attack your city.”  
“You really don’t know much about TURBO energy.” Berto said. Star looked at him to continue with an annoyed look. “Well, if, Iliya, goes more than eight hours without you then, well the TURBO energy builds up in her and-” he made an explosion with his hands.  
“Where have you gotten your facts from?”  
“Well, Max and Steel are a pretty good source.” He answered.  
She shook her main body, “I don’t know what Steel linked up with but, Iliya won’t explode—I’ll just shut down.”  
Farus banged a fist on the table, “Enough of this discussion, I want this, Iliya, found so we can start piecing some of this together. Jefferson, call Max for me please, we could use Steel’s help.”

“Welcome to my house.” Max grinned.  
“Max? You home?” A woman shouted.  
“Yeah mom!”  
A woman came out from around the corner, “Oh, I didn’t know we were expecting company.”  
Max scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, uhm, she got lost. We were hoping to get some help finding her parents or house.”  
She frowned, “Who are your parents?”  
Iliya shook her head, “I don’t remember.”  
She looked her up and down, like she was inspecting her clothing choice, before shrugging and sticking out her hand, “I’m Molly McGrath.”  
Iliya took it hesitantly, “My name’s Iliya.”  
Molly turned to the kitchen, “Dinner will be ready in a minute. After that we can get started on finding your parents.”  
“Thank you Mrs. McGrath.”  
She and Max set plates of spaghetti on the table and they began eating. Molly asking questions to help identify where she might be from, “So, where do you live?”  
“I don’t remember.”  
“Do you know you last name?”  
Iliya sighed and shook her head, “No, I can’t remember anything.”  
Molly nodded, “Well, maybe you’ll see something that will trigger a memory.”  
The meal went on until Max perked up, looking to where Steel was silently trying to get his attention. “‘Scuse me.” He closed his bedroom door, “What?”  
“I got a call from Jefferson, N-Tech needs us. Something about another Ultralink.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but that’s not the weirdest part. He mentioned needing help finding her link-”  
“Wait, you guys have genders?” Max asked, baffled.  
Steel glared flatly, “We’re autonomous, robots Max. I don’t think we do. But back to the topic at hand. Jefferson said the link, to quote, ‘needs you to find her missing link Iliya.’”  
“Iliya?” Max asked incredulously.  
Steel peeked out the door to look at Molly and Iliya who were talking. “Think Max, it makes sense. I’m reading TURBO energy on, or from, her; she doesn’t remember where she’s from-”  
“Wait, you think that she’s the link?”  
“Yes Max. I do.”  
“But how could she produce TURBO energy? It’s something my dad made and accidentally got passed to me.”  
“Do I look like I know?”  
Max suddenly paled, “Wait, if she makes TURBO energy…how long has she been without her link?”  
Steel’s eye grew wide, “Oh dear.”  
Max grabbed his hair in frustration, “This is not good, we have to get her to N-Tech.”  
“Well how do you suppose we do that? Just walk up to her and say ‘hi! I’m Steel and this is my link Max and, well, you have one too that if you don’t get back to soon will make you lose control of your TURBO energy and cause half the city to explode.’ Yeah, that’ll go over well.”  
“Well…”  
Steel’s eye widened again, “Oh no! That’s an awful idea!”  
“What other idea do we have? If she has a link then maybe he-she-it? Whatever, can help her remember. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? She freaks out throws a fork at you?”  
Steel sighed, “Me and my big mouth. If she does, I blame you.”  
Max laughed.  
He walked out of the room, Steel hiding behind his back, “Hey, Iliya?”  
She turned to him questioningly.  
Max choked on something invisible, “I think we might have found someone who knows you.”  
Molly frowned, “Who Max, we haven’t even contacted the police.”  
“Yeah, e—N-Tech.”  
“N-Tech? What could they know?”  
“Jefferson said they found an Ultralink.”  
Iliya frowned as an image formed in her mind, several more falling rapidly suit—all of them accompanied with sadness, fear, screams. She groaned and gripped her head.  
Max reached down and grabbed her arm, feeling the surge again and again, Iliya pulled away. “Do you, know them?”  
She shook her head, “N-no, I don’t think so. I just—I don’t know.”  
“Iliya, they said that they found one that knows you.” Max said gently.  
She shook her head again, “No, no that doesn’t seem right…what’s an Ultralink? There’s images but…”  
Suddenly a new, mechanicalzed voice spoke up, “I can’t say I really know either but their asking for you in particular. And no offense, you have a weird name, one I don’t think is common.”  
Iliya screamed as Steel suddenly came into view, more images—no, memories—flashed through her mind. All of destruction, all of them accompanied by hatred. Faster than normally possible, and faster than she could think straight—or maybe she was thinking straight—she grabbed the steak knife laying on the table and launched at Steel.  
He let out a surprised yelp by the time she had him pinned the wall, the knife cutting through a spot of softer, flexible armor/mesh that protected a joint. Her eyes boring into his with so much malice and hatred it would have made Dredd and Elementor back off, one word escaping her mouth in a seething hiss, “Murder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! Just an FYI, i have no idea how often this story will be updated so it takes forever, my apologies in advance


End file.
